Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel supply apparatus for supply of gas fuel.
Related Art
One of fuel supply apparatus for supply of gas fuel has a valve element 112 shown in FIG. 8. This valve element 112 in FIG. 8 is configured such that a sealing part 134 is provided with a sealing member 142 formed with a protrusion 152 which contacts with a valve seat (not shown) during valve closing. However, when the protrusion 152 is compressed with a large deformed amount during valve closing, the protrusion 152 causes collapse (creep, degradation) due to long term use of the sealing member 142. The original height of the protrusion 152 therefore lowers when the protrusion 152 returns to its original shape during valve opening. This causes decreasing of the elastic force of the protrusion 152 acting on the valve seat during valve closing, resulting in deteriorated sealing performance or strength of the sealing member 142. A stroke amount of the valve element 112 may also vary.
Patent Document 1 discloses a fuel injection valve configured such that one of a valve element and an injection nozzle is provided with a metal contact part which will come into contact with the other during valve closing.